Structural studies on microbial multienzyme complexes which synthesize long-chain fatty acids and the metabolic control of these processes. Purification of membrane-associated squalene epoxidase, squalene-epoxidase cyclase and the role of carrier proteins in directing the respective substrates to their intramembrane sites. Mechanism of light-induction of fatty acid synthetase systems in Euglena gracilis. The effects of intermediates in the lanosterol-cholesterol pathway in membrane transport processes in liposomes.